The Library
by Skytterlark
Summary: This is about what happens when Obi-Wan and Padme fall in love, even though the senator is in a relationship with Anakin
1. Chapter 1

**First time writing about star wars and also about Obi-wan and Padme, still new at writing fan fictions so when you review please go easy on me. Please do review. **

It was in the evening when all has gone back home to their families or back to the Temple. No one was there, with its large hall filled with shelves of books and information holder. A lonely figures shadow passes on the shelves and on the wooden floor board. The Jedi's footsteps echoed through the large hall and high ceiling. He stepped into one of the aisle and stop looking at the shelves, scanning through some of the books. He's not looking for anything in particular; he was just waiting for someone. He's picking random books from the shelf in front of him, flipping the pages and then putting them back on the shelf. He just finished one book, he felt someone coming towards him. Now they both just stand next to each other, side by side.

"Good evening, Milady."

"Good evening, General."

They just stood there, at the same spot enjoying each other presence. Finally they were alone without anyone watching, with no senator or bodyguards. The Jedi now has his hands folded in front of him.

"I've missed you." Coming from the senator next to him, the Jedi could not do anything but shut his eyes and let the pain strike his chest.

"I missed you too, so very much." There were hints of pain coming out from his voice. He did not want to show his pain to her, she had other things to care and worry about.

"I thought there about the times when we were young, you were just a Padawan, and when we found Ana…" she stopped mid-sentence, beating herself up for bringing 'him' up.

"How is he? Still having nightmares?"

"He's fine and yes he does about his mother. At times he would be out of bed and have another night without sleep. Thanks for asking." She was a bit annoyed and upset that even without him there. He still haunts them.

"So what about you, how are you pulling through?"

"I'm fine. I'm busy with work. But all in all good, how about you?" She relaxed a bit.

"I'm well." They both just left that sentence. She can sense the hurt in him, he is not well. She hurt and broke him, but she couldn't leave "him" he loved her. She just picked him because he was there when she needed him.

"I have to leave now; he would be worried about me." She hugged him tight, letting his beard brush her cheek. They held each other tightly, he didn't want to let go. Until she finally loosen and broke the hug. Looking at the floor and refusing to see his face.

"Very well, goodbye senator." He bowed and waited until she left before standing straight up again. She left, leaving him alone again. Flashback of the last time they were in this same situation flood his head.

**Should I continue? Please review to tell me and also I welcome all constructive criticism. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here goes Chapter 2. Hopefully this will be good and that you the readers will enjoy.**

She left, leaving him to the sound of her footsteps echoing through the halls. All of his thoughts and memories of her, the ones they made together floods into his head. There was one in particular that he had always cherished. It was a time to remember but it was also the time they found Anakin Skywalker.

Tatooine, this barren land full with nothing but sand. Its temperature during the day would be scorching and when the twin sun fall, temperature would plummet to minus degree. This is the kind of place where Obi-wan dislikes being. But right now there is nowhere to go, the ship is in need of serious repairs. As his master is out to the city to find repair parts for the ship, Obi-wan stayed back to protect the Queen of Naboo. The Queen only 14 years old and already her life is being threatened.

He overheard the queen's handmaidens talking and that the queen is in her chambers resting. There was no one at her chambers except for her, so Obi-wan decided to check on her. But surprinsingly there was only her handmaiden in there, she looks so beautiful unlike the queen, she had a smooth face with a beauty mark on her cheek. She look very beautiful.

"Can I help you?" a voice snapping him out from the trance he was in.

"Oh pardon me, I was coming in to check on the Queen. Where is she anyway?"

"My Lady is at the pilot cockpit." She replied anxiously

"You must be one of her handmaiden." stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes I am. Now will you excuse me I have chores to do before My Lady comes back." She gave him a winked and closed the door, in front of his face. Padme could not believe she just did that to a Jedi or to any man. She winked at him.

Obi-wan could not stop smiling. His intercom rang and his master is coming back soon. So he went to the entrance of the hip to greet him.

"What are you smiling all about, my young Padawan?" Qui-Gon ask

"Nothing, Master just very happy you're back with the supplies" Obi-wan answered with his smile reaching from cheek to cheek. Qui-Gon just lifted one of his eyebrows and entered the ship.

**Yes? No? Maybe? How was it? do tell me so I can improve in the future. There is a request for Anakin to find out about Obi-Wan and Padme, don't worry he will in time. Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really truly sorry for the hold up, college has started so it's been really busy. I'm really sorry. I watched Star Wars Episode 1, when I was pretty young and fell in love with its concept of Sci-fi. It's been quite a while since I watched the whole saga, so bear with me if I missed out some detail and periods of time in the movies. As for my language, well I really do need to work on my grammar. But anyway enjoy.**

Obi-wan walk to the Jedi temple and entered his room. He hung up his robe in the closet and then putting his lightsaber at the same spot he has always put, under his pillow. He just lay on his bed, thinking on what had happen in the library. They both have been doing this for a long time, meeting at the same place and at the same time just to feel each other presence. So why did this time felt different. The rest of the night was full of toss and turning on the bed, he just decided to get up and meditate until the sun rose up.

Meanwhile, the senator was walking towards her apartment. She was still thinking about Obi-wan, the pain that she put him through. Having him to watch her date and marry his apprentice and he could not do anything but to keep quiet about it as if nothing happen. She entered her living room to find her husband sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you." He said it louder than necessary.

"I just had to finish up some paper work, to find some peace I went to the library." She headed to the bedroom.

"What's wrong doing it here? It's not like I intrude whenever you are working!" Now he is screaming angrily.

"I just need some time alone with my work that's all. What is it with you, can't I just have some peace and quiet!" She shouted back.

"Look! I'm your husband; I worry and care about you. What if something bad happens to you?" He's really trying to calm down. He doesn't know why he's feeling so angry and frustrated.

"I'm your wife, not your property so I can do what I want. I know you do care and worry but there are times when I just want to be left alone. To have some time for myself." She has already calmed down. That's the thing about her; she would always be the one that sorts out conflicts because she is able to think with a cool set of mind.

"You are a senator! That has been targeted for an assassination before; you are not that safe as you think you are!" He is still fuming and she is about have enough of him.

"Ok, Fine! If you think that I'm not safe then you can stand guard in the living room! Good Night!" with that she pushed him out of the bedroom and the door slide shut and locked. He just let out a frustrating scream and went out of the apartment, leaving her to cry herself to sleep on the bed.

**A bit too dramatic? Needed Padme to feel irritated and frustrated towards Anakin annoyance and besides Anakin is supposed to be a hot headed, overprotective man with mummy issues. So please, readers do review, tell me what you think about it, and hopefully Chapter4 will come soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's been months since the last meeting in the library, the Senator told the Jedi that they should not see each other until Anakin will stop with his suspicion. Luckily for Obi-Wan he was assigned to a mission and he took this opportunity to forget about her. The mission was longer than expected but Anakin and Master Jedi Kenobi finally return.

"Jedi Council says that I have to go for another mission." He said while we were standing outside at the veranda

"But you just came back." She feels the fear of lose creeping in. It always does whenever he goes on mission; it scares her imagining him in danger.

"I know." He said as he walked in to the living room, throwing his hands up.

"When do you have to leave?"

"In two days."

"Then you better get back to the temple to prepare."

"I hate this! I just got back from one mission and now I'm being sent on another." He's starting to lose his cool. She knows because he will start to walk back and forth while she sat on the couch watching him.

"You know why you have to do these missions. The war isn't as simple as everyone wished it to be. The republic is trying very hard to get it done and to do this is to strategically capture the places we have lost." She said trying very hard to calm him down.

"Well that is the most ridiculous idea I have heard. If we can just penetrate our forces on Count Dooku everything will be done quickly."

"Anakin penetrating the place is not a good idea. It would be suicide." She's getting fed up with his temperament and also his immaturity. "Look you have to prepare to depart so I suggest you get back to the temple and cool down."

He didn't say anything, he took his robe that was draped on the couch and took off. She couldn't stand it; she needed to get out of the house. It's not like she's angry, just that irritating feeling, grumpy and frustrated. There was one place that would calm her down.

The streets were bustling as usual; the crowd was thick as she tried to pass through as she push and hurdle pass the crowd, she finally made it to a diner. As she opens the door she was greeted by a robot.

"Hi, sweetie I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, yeah been busy with everything."

"Well Obi is here, you wanna sit with him?"

"Obi…" she whispered.

"He's at the usual table. Go on, I'll bring you usual."

She walked towards the end of the diner; right at the end was a booth by the window. The booth sat a man in a Jedi robe. She could see his smooth blonde hair then his beard; he was gazing out at the window not noticing her coming towards him.

"Hey!" she sat across him.

"Good afternoon, Milady." He said still looking out at the window.

"What's going on?" Looking out the window too.

"Nothing, just looking out at the world."

"You always did silly things." She said smiling; he always did make her smile even when she wasn't in the mood

"Anyway, what brings you here?" once he asked, it brought her back to the situation she had this now and bringing the annoyance back.

"Nothing! Just wanted to have a walk and then I came here!"

"I'm sorry Milady; I didn't mean to be offensive."

"Will you stop calling me that, we are not in a meeting nor are you protecting me!"

"Ok, just take a deep breath… Padme." He said backing off by leaning back. She wanted to apologize but she was cut off by the robot waiter.

"Here, you go sweetie. Do you want a refill?" she asked Obi-Wan.

"No, thank you." He smiled at her.

Back to the senator who was fiddling with the tea, sipping it, stirring, sipping and stirring again.

"What is wrong with the tea today?"

"Here." He said lowly, trying not to offend her again. He took her cup, pulled the teabag out and squeezing it with the spoon. Next he pushed and pressed the lemon down to the bottom of the cup and took it out. The next part was the difficult part; he bit the tip of an ice cube for a chunk was broken off, I spit the sugar into a napkin and put the rest of the cube into her cup. Obi-Wan passed the cup back to Padme, for her to stir.

"You always did know how to make my tea." She was staring to savour the tea; none of her handmaiden knew how to make it to her liking, not even Anakin.

"You're welcome." Obi-wan said smiling.

"Sorry I blew up on you. It was just a little row with Anakin again. It's so frustrating, why he has been acting like this?" eyes watering.

**WRITER'S BLOCK! Tell me what do you think should happen next and chapter 5 will be written soon J I like to include my readers in my writing it will helps with the plot.**


End file.
